Breaking the rules
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Born in a world with no mother and a unloving father. Rules are the only thing that made sense. The mission is simple, make a name, make a face, and we'll destroy them all. Get in, get out. It's all a lie. So, then... Why doesn't she want to leave? Why does she care! Their Evil right? Suddenly those rules don't seem so simple and an easy mission becomes an impossible journey.
1. Inside out

Okay, I know that I Originally started this story before but I felt like I wasn't making sense with it and I was so stuck on it. So I decided to restart this one and change it a bit. Okay, let's go.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I woke up to the slightly chilled bed, its warming occupant had vanished and my tiny body was hardly enough to keep the sheets warm. I glanced around the dark room and my eyes fell on a figure standing by the window. The light of the milky-way shone in and I could see it was my boyfriend.

Most can't see how were dating. They say he is a jerk, a cold hearted monster. A villain. they are all true... but behind closed doors he different. walls come down. lightning lord disappears and I get to see him. I get to see the real him. The Mekt I fell in love with.

My eyes wander up his body, his very naked body. I lick my lips as I take in his toned legs and rock hard abs. I glance at his rippling arms and I can't help but squeeze my legs together as I think about the way he could easily crush me with them. My eyes linger on his glorious ass before wandering up his toned back and finally resting on his snow white hair. I glance at the clock and can't help but wonder why he up so early. I pull of the blanket and shiver as the coolness of the room hugs my naked body. I push it out of my mind as I walk over to my boyfriend.

"Mekt?" I whisper. My smile fell as I looked at him; his face was lost in a look of pure heart break. "Mekt" I ask again but his eyes were lost in the distant solar system. I sigh and gently light my hand on fire, I reach up and run my fingers across my forehead. My powers could never hurt Mekt so instead of burning him a light warming sensation floated over his face. It must have worked because a few seconds later he was blinking and looking at me in shock. "Mekt? Are you alright?"

"Oh hey" He says slowly and I'm greeted with a chaste kiss before he's lost in the window again. I sigh and push the feeling to disappointment down, I usually expected a better good morning kiss or even a proper kiss but his face had my holding my tongue.

"Was it the terrors?" I ask and rub my hands along his arms.

"Yeah" he sighs.

"Mekt, that was twenty two years ago, you have to stop blaming yourself."

"But it was my fault we went on the cruiser. It's my fault we crashed. It's my fault she's-" he couldn't say it. I could see he was hurting, so against my best wishes I changed the subject.

"How long have you been up?"

"I don't know" he sighs and rubs his tired eyes "What time is it"

I glance at the clock before turning to him.

"It's a little after 5" he laughs lightly

"Damn, I guess I was lost in my thoughts." he smiles and rubs his thumb across my cheek.

"Your freezing" I whisper and snuggle into his body. His cold skin sent shivers rippling down my chest and he groan lowly.

"And your naked" he grins and eyes me up and down

"Took you long enough to notice" I give a fake pout and curve my lips in the cute way he liked.

"Well I guess I'll have to change that"

I squeal loudly as he scoops me up. In a dash were across the room and on the bed, I laugh loudly and he lies against me and buried his face in my hair. I moan loudly as I feel his tongue dragging down my neck.

"We don't have time for this" I moan and try to push my away, key word on try. His powerful frame hardly moves and I can't help but moan and his fingers find their way into my core.

"We have a few hours" he groans and I thrust against him. His hard erection poking me promisingly in the thigh.

* * *

I glance at the clock in annoyance; 7:25 stared back at me. With a sigh I try to push Mekt hulking body off of mine.

"Mekt?" I laugh lightly; he groans "We have to get up"

I try to wiggle my way out for him and succeed for a few seconds but his muscled arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back to bed. "Mekt!?" I squeal as I'm pulled against his body.

"It's too early to get up" he groans.

"Mekt, we have 40 minutes to get dressed and be down stairs or my father will kill us." I sigh "and I still have to shower" I whine and try to pull his arm from my body.

"No" he smirks and sighs loudly. I freeze.

My whole body goes ridged and hard as his hot breath hits the back on my neck. I moan loudly and squeeze my legs shut. Another breath hit my neck and a hard shiver rocked my body, I moaned louder and shut my legs for more friction. My core was burning with need and I grip the bed sheet. He knew what he was doing to me, he knew it well.

"Ohhhhh" I moaned lowly as another hits my weak spot. "Mekt..." I try to sound angry but I was milting in his hands "I'm going to kill you" I groan. He laughs and releases me; with a quick kiss of my cheek he rolls out of bed and heads for the bath room. I watch him go in shock, with a smile he blows me a kiss and shuts the door. I groaned loudly at the sound of running water and buried my face in my pillow.

I'm so going to kill him...

(Mekt's p.o.v)

We walked down the long corridor of the mother ship; Sophia smiled and twirled down the steps. I smirked and rolled my eyes, with a smile she walks in front of me and purposely shakes her hips with each step. I bite back a groan as my eyes roam over her body. I loved her naked but this wasn't that bad. Sophia wore a tight red shirt; the material was cut just under her breast and exposed her shoulders before running down her arms and looping around her middle finger. Gold armor was wrapped over her breasts and fanned down her stomach to wrap around her hips; I couldn't help but grin as I watched her hips sway with each step.

Going lower I was greeted with red short shorts that were so low on her hips you could see the straps of the pink thong she wore, though I'm not saying she doesn't pull them up to sit around the tops of her hips. Sophia had long flat metal bands that wrapped around her knees, they swirled down to her feet and connected to her red heels. Her brunette hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders and I wanted nothing more than to steal her away, run my fingers through the glossy curls and kiss her until she can't think straight.

My smile falls as I glance up and see we reached the doorway to the throne room. Sophia sent me a small smile before throwing her arms wide open and bending over, she tucked her arms into her chest and large wings burst from her body. (Look at cover photo, it's her outfit. Only the pink is red, it has shoulder-less sleeves and her wings are more pointed like blades and are a mix of both colors) When she lifts back up her face is set in stone.

The smile has vanished, Sophia had vanished and I'm met with Rider. My team mate. The cold, unloving, unfeeling, scary version of Sophia. Most wouldn't be able to tell they were the same person. She glances at me with blood red eyes and a slight frown. I stuck in a deep breath and put up my walls, shutting out Mekt and becoming Lightning Lord.

Using both hands and a serious face I shove open the doors and we walk in. At first sight I'm met with my team, the fatal five. I send a bored expression there way and walk up to the deck. A huge golden throne is sitting in the middle of the room; red patterned swirled into the gold and gave it a cold, evil feeling. I glance up at the man in the seat and see no difference. His bright red, yellow and black armor shone menacingly in the light. His face was set in stone and blood curdling eyes glanced down at us. Sophia drops to her right knee.

"Father" she says in a monotone voice, I look at her and do the same.

"Lord Imperiex" I say, he nods and we both stand up.

"It's about time you got here" he growls

"You said 7:45, its 7:45" I say already bored.

Sophia sends me a glance but my eyes were on her father as he glares at me and stands up. I glance up to see the monster of a man; he cleared my height by a good 7 inches. His powerful frame could easily crush mine. If is gaze could kill I would be dead, Imperiex growls. He grabbed his swords and I light my hands up defense

"Why you insolent piece-" rider cuts him off.

"I don't mean to interrupt father, but don't you think we have more pressing matter to discuss" we both look at her, her hands were crossed over her chest and her face held a "Are you guys really doing this in front of everyone" look. He father growls at me but nods.

"Yes..." he stands up and raises his hands, a large yellow screen appears in front of him, and it was made entirely out of electricity and glowed in the dim room." These legionaries are becoming quite a problem for me" he growls, one by one pictures of each member appear on the screen. "Super-brat was easy to handle but I think having a whole army behind him... It could complicate things for us." Sophia nods before speaking.

"So what? would you like me to destroy them?" she asks, I look at her but my stone face doesn't break. I glance to see my brother s face on the board. I loved Garth with my heart but he chose his side a LONG time ago...

"Maybe..."Imperiex says "but it has to be at the right time" he walks up to Sophia "So that's why I'm putting you in the head of this mission."

"what?" I growl "This is my team Imperiex, I lead" I say and glare at him, he send a bone chilling on back before leaning down to get in my face.

"Yes, Lightning lord. But if you are your team could actually TAKE OUT the legion we wouldn't NEED this mission in the first place know would we?!" I glare at him but I know it was true "Besides" he sneers at me but backs out of my face "This plan won't work with you or YOUR TEAM. Sophia is the only one that hasn't been seen."

"What is the plan father?" Rider asks calmly and walks between us, Imperiex smiles menacingly and glance up at the large screen.

"We destroy them from the inside"

Read and Review people, Peace out.

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	2. Innocent routine it is!

Okay chapter 2, I'm not 100% sure how I want to take this but I'll figure something out. For now enjoy.

(Brin's p.o.v)

I walked down the streets in silence, everyone around me moved away in fear as I passed them. The scared look of a little boy made my heart ache. It had been two years since I joined the league but people were still afraid of me, afraid of the monster my father had turned me into. It's bad enough that he took away my mother, my sister and my childhood but he had to take my future too? I'll admit life has gotten better after I got together with phantom girl things were looking up. She didn't make me feel like a monster, she made me feel like I was a person again. Though spending so much time as a beast, it was hard to remember the person I once was.

I glanced down at my scanner in annoyance, the face of a man glanced back at me. He had silver hair and a large scar running down the side of his left cheek. We had gotten a call about a disturbance in the downtown area so Clark sent me here to investigate.

"Just go check it out and call if you need back up" he says with his signature smile.

Yeah, like I'd actually need back up to take out some street thugs. I sigh and place the device away before running a clawed hand through my hair; the building was a local bar. I had been there before with Garth or lighting-lad as others call him. We usually left it for the science police but I've known the owner for years, he didn't judge me on my looks like others did and instead brought me inside and gave me a free drink.

"You look like you've been through hell kid, so this one's on the house" he says, his face crinkling up as he smiles.

I took the drink and gave it a sniff before having a small sip, my senses were not picking up any toxins. I know its odd and the confused look the man gives me confirms that but I wouldn't hold it against anyone to use a poor old man to kill me. But after finding nothing suspicious and not wanting to offend the man any further, I place the cup up to my lips and take a slow sip. The liquor burned my throat but the flavors were delicious, they exploded on my tongue in a symphony of flours that I couldn't help but let out an embarrassing moan of approval. The bartender gives me a small smile as a blush spreads on my cheeks, he assures me that it happens all the time and I gave him a small smile.

"Why would you help me?" I ask after a moment.

"Well son, I've been around for a while and have learned a lot." He chuckles "I've learned that you can spend your life hating the world and one day dies a bitter loner, or you can live your life with purpose and offer those around you compassion and kindness. So you can die with your loved ones around you."

I learned he was in is late 60's, hair slightly balding. He had three children, all girls. five grandchildren and had owned this shop for 47 years. So I had little complaints about helping him out. I could feel my guard going up as I got closer to his shop, it was a great place and everyone loved it but it was old. Not in a bad way but it was built a while ago and has been swallowed up in the tricky thing called time. Construction and people had pushed his shop from the middle of New Metropolis to the outer limits of the city, which wasn't bad but it was surrounded by thugs and terror groups. I had figured it was only a matter of time before they started bugging him too, idiots demanding "protection money".

Before I realized it I was standing at the front door of the shop, with a chuckle I pushed it open and glanced around. The bar was small in itself, mostly made of wood with metal chairs and pictures that didn't actually move. I glanced around the room as I looked for my target, there were two older men sitting by the window, they were dressed in loose clothing that exposed their emblems of their respected gangs. Judging by their loudness, I'd amuse they've been here for a while and made a mental note to keep an eye on them. Next a younger blond man sitting with a woman, I'm guessing not any older than 18 and I couldn't help but chuckle as both were lost in their own little world. A few others were scattered around the bar but I glance them quick once-overs before determining they would be no problem, I was met with a few glances and I realized I had just been standing there like an idiot and with a light chuckle my eyes fell on the owner.

"Timberwolf" he chuckles and I smirk as I make my way to the bar "It's good to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too old friend" I say and sit down

"Is this a pleasure visit or something else?" he asks as he grabs a glass mug and pours some whiskey into it.

"A bit of both" I say truthfully "I was thinking of coming down when we got a call saying you were having some trouble, thought I'd kill two birds with one stone" I add with a shrug before taking the glass.

"You look well, how's the hero life treating you?" he asks as he quietly cleans a mug, I shrug a bit before taking a sip of his wonderful concoction.

"As well as can be expected" I answer with a grimace, the whiskey was good but always so strong with my enhanced senses "How about you, how's your wife?"

"As lively as ever" he chuckles, I had heard many stories of the wild adventures they had as teens "73 years old and that woman still scares me"

I smile at that, there had been many times Phantom girl had scared the pants off me. There was nothing worse than a pissed off female.

"Woman right?" I chuckle.

The men in the middle of the room were becoming increasingly louder by the second and with a glance at the old man I knew he was contemplating kicking them out.

"Hey baby" a slurred voice says "I see you were checking me out"

I turn to the side and see a small figure sitting in the far corner of the room; a small china cup was grasped in her hands. I had a puzzled look on my face, I hadn't seen her when I came in and she clearly hadn't entered in the last little while. Had I missed her? It was hard to make out her face as she had a large black hood, but I could make out her reflection in the mirror and saw the face of a beautiful woman probably in her early 20's. I'm not sure if she was here on a night off or waiting for someone but it was clear she could care less about anyone here.

Even from here I could tell she was a beauty, her long toned legs were crossed over each other. A tight slim waist and large breasts were clearly outlined with the small jacket she was wearing but covered slightly by the mini jean vest that covered the upper half of the thin skin tight black sweater. Her long legs were encased in baby blue skinny jeans and small blue ballet flats were on her feet. If I had to guess I'd say we were a model or movie star in the making but in any case, I turned my chair a bit so I could move if needed… and the way this was progressing I'm sure I'll need too.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I sat at the far corner of the room with my tea; I had been here for two days and was still trying to determine the best way to go about the league. I could always show off my power when the fatal five attack but I didn't want to seem like a show-off. They had legion tryouts but those are only held from time to time and sporadically at best, so that was a bit of a long shot in itself. It was a toss-up between which role I wanted, I could play the innocent hero that just discovering her powers, but that takes time. Or the powerful warrior which is much more my style but then I'd also had to watch out for Super-freak, one wrong move and he could blow my cover right out of the water. And to make matters worse, there's not ONE in this era but TWO, god what is that about?

I sigh and take a sip of my green tea, it was one of the things my grandmother had gotten me hooked on. I much proffered it over alcohol, the repulsing beverage did nothing but wreck our bodies and turn our brains to mush. One perfect example was the two obnoxious idiots in the middle of the room, their conversation was becoming louder by the second. There were people in the room other than themselves and it was getting on my nerves, were all earthlings like this here? Rude and uncaring? I shake my head and adjust my hood before returning to my original thoughts.

Father had given me a run-down of each legionnaire before I had left, with some added knowledge from Mekt I was surprised they were still standing. I could have slaughter the legion years ago with little effort. The telepath, Saturn girl was no problem for me. I had been gifted with telepathic blocks by my grandparents, my mind was impenetrable. Lightning lad was much like his brother; too much for my comfort but that was an easy battle. Phantom girl could walk through walls; a phase disruptor was all I'd need for her.

Timberwolf was easy as well, with his heightened senses a number of gadgets would easily take him down. I'd just have to watch out for his hits, his strength left me a bit weary but then again it was like sparring with my father… use your opponents weight against them. Cosmic boy controlled metal; Colossal boy could manipulate his body to grow in size. Triplicate girl could multiply, but I had mastered multiple opponents years ago. Chameleon boy was a joke, brainy needed an EMP… and that left the losers. Karate kid, Bouncing boy, Dream girl, Ferro lad, and that fire chick who's like never around to do anything cuz she's half way around the galaxy.

It was really a flip of a coin, but it seemed fate had that covered. Seconds later my furry 6 foot something coin walked through the doors, I instantly recognized he was one of the legion. Seconds of going through my mind his name came to my mind, so this was Timberwolf. I'd have to admit he was attractive, yes there was the obvious warning signs but beneath that he was very attractive. He scanned the room for a second and I casually let my hood fall a bit more over my face and focused on my tea, it seemed to work because seconds later he walks up to the bartender and starts a friendly conversation. My mind fell into thought as it mentally scanned through all his strengths and weaknesses my father had briefed me on, I doubted I would be fighting him but if I had too I wanted to have the upper hand. My mind ran through hundreds of ways I could take him down, outlining a detailed chart of all the weapons I have with me or ones I could get. All I would-

"Hey baby" a slurred voice says, the metal list shatters into a thousand pieces and I flinch as what felt like the whiplash of white hot fire runs across my mind. My brain uses so much energy to process that much at once that when my process is broken it's literally painful. A low growl leaves my lips as I glare up at my interrupter. It was one of the men from the middle of the room, he pauses for a second. Clearly startled by my glare before allowing a smile to grace his lips "I see you were checking me out earlier" he says with a smile and leans on the table.

I quickly grab my tea as this causes the table to shake; I sigh and grip the glass lightly. I had known instantly that these two were members of some local gang around here; I had run into a few of their men before. But judging from their drunken state it was their night off and I stopped the eye roll because I knew what these humans liked to do on their "nights off". He was wearing a muscle shirt with red and blue strips, had a large scar running from his lips to his chin and had brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail but still managed to reach his mid back. A yellow bandana and ripped jeans with biker boots and chains around his neck. I'm guessing he was about 157 pounds, had a slightly rounder belly and most of his body was covered in hair.

I was sitting across the table and I could still smell the alcohol on his breath and the odor on his clothes, from the sweat stains in guessing he has been wearing them for a few nights. Good why are men such pigs? The warrior in me would like nothing more than to summon my wings and slice this guy's head off but surprisingly I held my cool. In the future, men wouldn't dare to even cast a glance my way, let alone hit on me. My father had made me ruthless, an unfeeling machine to do his dirty work. Everyone and everything bowed at my feet or paid the price, but I was in the past and that meant my name had a few decades before it was feared by the Galaxy.

"No, I haven't looked at you once. And know that I am it's in utter disgust. Now I have had a very long day so would you please leave me alone now?" I say and glance out the window; I can't help the small smirk that enters my mind as his smile falls. I hear his friend chuckle and I can't stop the mental groan as he too gets up and comes in my direction.

"Clearly she's looking for a real man, right babe?" he says and I glance up at him with the most bored expression I can manage.

I'll admit he was better looking than the first, and he smelt a bit better but I already had a boyfriend. Plus I was a futuristic queen and evil overlord so there was no way in hell I would let just anyone touch my body. They didn't know it but they were lucky I was even letting them in my presence. God, earthlings are such dull creatures.

"No, now leave me alone." I say with boredom and turn back to the window

"Oh come on babe" the second guy says "I'm actually a lot of fun to be around" he says and sits down in the chair across from me, I sigh.

"Are you guy's deaf or just plain idiotic?" I growl "I said I don't want anything to do with either of you losers now leave me alone or I'll be wanted for murder!"

I send them both death glares and the first one moves back slightly but the second one just chuckles, so I settle on ignoring them. As I expected this didn't go over to well with my two intruders.

"Oh, looks like kitten has some claws" he chuckles "but I do like them feisty"

It was like everything happened in slow motion, the world seemed to freeze as his hand extended towards me. I gripped the tea cup and slid it into my first and middle finger, ready to break it on the table and slam the other half into his jugular but surprisingly it stopped. A large clawed hand shot out and literally ripped the guy away from the table, they were both dangling a few inches off the floor by the cuffs of their shirts. The two clearly had looks of shock as they try to prosses what just happened.

"Gentlemen, you are very drunk. So I'm going to let you off with a warning, the woman has made it very clear she wants nothing to do with you. So stop being pests and go home" a low somewhat threatening voice says, I hate to admit it but it sent surprisingly good shivers up my spine.

The man at hand sent a quick glare at his interrupter before paling dramatically. My "Savior" had been none other than Timberwolf. Even without the skin-tight orange and black cat-suit, you could have easily known that he had these two beat. His muscles stood proudly and at attention and he lifted both men off the floor with ease, and his looks plus his height made him a very intimidating person. That's all excluding the fact that he's a well-known legionnaire and had an arsenal of super-powered friends that could destroy their whole gang with less than a finger flick.

The men nod a few times before paying the old bartender and practically run out the door like screaming children, Timberwolf lets out a chuckle before turning to me.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" he says quietly, I smile and glance at my tea.

The innocent routine it is. I force a small blush to come to my cheeks and glance up and him

"No, I'm all right," I say in a sweet voice, I lift up my hands and slide my hood back. His eyes widen a bit before returning to normal and I know I have him in the palm of my hand "Thank-you for stepping in like that, I really don't know what I would have done." He smiles a closed mouth smile, most likely so he wouldn't scare me with his fangs "Would you like to join me?" I ask quietly, he pauses for a second as if to think it through before he sits down across from me.

"Would you like some more tea dear?" an old voice asks and I glance up to see the shop owner glancing at me "On the house" he adds after a second

"Oh please, I have no problem paying but Yes, that would be lovely. Thank-you" I say and glance back at my companion "It's… Timberwolf right?" I ask.

"Yeah" he chuckles "but you call me Brin, Brin Londo"

I smile softly

"Claira, Claira Jones."

Okay, read and review! it makes me want to write more when you do! Peace out lovely's.

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


End file.
